prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore No-Name
Theodore Nott (later Theo No-Name, also known as''' Theo') is the second child of House Nott, later disowned by his father, Tiberius Nott. He is in the same year group as Harry and Jim Potter, and is one of Harry Potter's close friends. Biography Family Lineage Theo is descended from the House of Nott through his father’s line, and the Fenwick family through his mother’s line. House Nott is an Ancient and Noble House that came to England in 1066 as part of the invasion of William the Conqueror. House Nott is a member of the Sacred 28, and has held a Wizengamot seat under that name since the body’s establishment. House Nott is not particularly wealthy, but maintains a residence at the family’s ancestral home, Nott Manor. They are known for their affinity for Dark Magic and strict adherence to pureblood traditions. Early Life Theo Nott was born the second son of Christina Fenwick Nott and Tiberius Nott. He lived with his parents and his older brother, Alexander Nott, until his mother’s mysterious death in 1985. After witnessing his mother’s murder, Theo lived in constant fear of his father’s drunken rages and physical abuse. He survived to attend Hogwarts thanks to Alexander’s efforts to protect him, which included training Theo in Occlumency and equipping him with a wide variety of protective magical artifacts. Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin On his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Theo is Sorted into Slytherin House, where he struggles to make friends. After helping Neville Longbottom with his Remembrall, Theo joins Hermione Granger’s inter-House study group, where he befriends fellow Slytherins Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. He discovers the Mirror of Erised in an empty classroom, and bonds with Harry over their difficult relationships with their respective families. When Harry discovers the Prince’s Lair, Theo covers for him to allow him to spend time there without being discovered. Theo runs into some trouble when Draco Malfoy attempts to use his rocky relationship with his father as blackmail to discredit Harry within Slytherin House. After Harry comes to his defense, Theo pays him back by going with him to save Neville, Hermione, Ron and Jim from the possessed Quirrell. At the end of the year, he is invited to spend the summer with Draco at Malfoy Manor instead of returning home to his father. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Theo meets up with his friends at Diagon Alley, where he meets Gilderoy Lockhart. After an all-out brawl between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, Harry asks Theo to research the magical origins of the Weasley-Malfoy family feud. After Harry asks about the Deathly Hallows, Theo begins to suspect the Potter Family Invisibility Cloak is one of the mythical objects, and buys Harry a copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Theo also helps Harry investigate the petrification of several other students, solving Harry’s struggle to communicate with the Hydra Throne. Both he and Harry suspect Lockhart as the culprit of the attacks. However, after Lockhart has left the school, Theo is petrified by Slytherin’s Basilisk and the true Heir of Slytherin, a possessed Ron. After his recovery, Theo is excited to head back to the Malfoy Manor for the summer, excitedly planning to meet up with his friends during the break. However, when the Hogwarts Express arrives at Platform 9 and 3/4, Theo is horrified to see his father waiting to take him back to his family home. Book 3 - The Death Eater Menace Ongoing. Physical Appearance Theo is initially described as being pale, shy and resigned to being Sorted into Slytherin. Due to his childhood abuse at the hands of his father, Tiberius, his back is marked with visible scarring. Personality & Traits Theo is characterized by his loyalty to his friends, who he views as his true family. Though he sometimes lacks self-confidence and the ability to articulate his needs as a result of his abusive family life, he is devoted to his friends, and makes an active effort to help others in need. Magical Abilities & Skills Though Theo is an average wizard, he is a strong Occlumens, learning to defend his mind at the age of 9. Behind the Scenes The casting description for Theo is Charlie Korsmo circa the film ''Dick Tracy. Canon Divergence In Harry Potter canon, Theodore Nott is a minor character who is not physically described. However, in Prince of Slytherin, he is a major character. References = Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Slytherins Category:Mind magics Category:Pure-Bloods Category:SPAM